lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadithi/Quotes
Ono's Idol "The higher you fly, the more they'll look up to you." "My biggest fan, ha ha! Are you sure, young egret? As you can see I have many." "I'm not one for boasting, but what they say is true. I happen to be the best at everything I do!" "Though I must agree, it's all about me." "Well... I'd rather not muss my feathers so close to the ceremony. Why don't you show me? And I'll tell you if you're doing it right." "I'm sorry, but I have to look my best! It wouldn't do for my fans to have their hero show up looking like he just came in from a windstorm! Although, it might make me look even more heroic." "I doubt that. Time to go!" "A natural with the crowd. You give them what they want. You play them perfectly. You always tell them exactly what they want to hear!" "Being honest. Oh, isn't that interesting." "A whole hyena clan?!" "I don't think you're ready for that, Ono. And, I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Especially so close to my ceremony. Speaking of which, come on. We're going to be late! Can't keep my fans waiting!" "Remember... the higher you fly... the more they'll look up-- Aw, who am I kidding? You shouldn't look up to me! I'm no hero! But I know a bird who is! And he's in trouble! Lion Guard! FOLLOW ME!" "Amazing. Even when you're trapped, you're still more concerned about others. I think I could learn from you. You're a true hero, Ono." "Ono... it's time you knew the truth. None of the stories about me are true. That day at Misty Falls? I fell outta the sky. There's no Hadithi Spin... there never was." "Yes. Go, Ono." "I was supposed to pass my wisdom on to you. But instead, you passed some wisdom onto me. You know why, kid? 'Cause you're a natural. A natural hero!" "Animals of the Pride Lands, I give you: Ono the egret, creator of the Ono Spin." Fire from the Sky "And then, I rescued the klipspringers from the hyenas. Which I never could have done without Ono of the Lion Guard showing me how to be a real hero." "Ono! I was just telling these fine birds about our adventures. Everyone, meet Ono! Hero of the Pride Lands!" "Well, any friend of Ono's is a friend of mine. What do you say, Anga?" "So to what do I owe this honor, old friend?" "The Lion Guard has shown great bravery protecting you, especially on the ground. But now, we need to control the skies. The Outlanders want to scare us. But I won't let that happen. Together, we will teach them not to mess with the birds of the Pride Lands!" "So will you join me? Are we together...?" "Birds of the Pride Lands! ...No, that doesn't sound right. Hadithi's High Flying Heroes! Follow me! Together, we will protect the skies of the Pride Lands!" "All right, everyone. This is it. Let's stop them." "Was that your little friend?" "Indeed. High Flying Heroes! Engage!" "Green Bee Eaters! Help Ono!" "Green bee eaters. Follow us." "I'm Hadithi. I'll be fine. Soon as I get out of these thorns." "I'm afraid I'm grounded for the moment." "Sorry... even if I could extricate myself... I'm not sure I'd be sky worthy." "Sometimes you have no choice, Ono. You just have to lead." "Go get 'em, kids. I believe in you both." "I knew you could do it." "And that means a lot coming from you." Battle for the Pride Lands "Your Majesties. Anga says you could use a lift? Well, Anga, I think the two of us can handle one lion." "Of course, Your Majesty." "Well done, Anga." Category:Quotes